


Really Cas?

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, cas found out about them, dean messes with cas, sam comes in at the wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds out about pickup lines. Sam is so done with their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Cas?

“May I use your computer for a moment, Sam?” Castiel asks. Sam gives him an odd look before handing him the laptop.

“Yeah, sure, just give it back when you’re done,” Sam tells the angel, quite confused. Cas takes the laptop and quickly searches something along the lines of ‘how to get someone to date you,’ pulling up a pickup line website. The door opens to the motel room and Dean walks in.

“Oh, hey Cas,” he greets. Castiel looks up at him.

“Hello Dean,” he responds. “Your lips look lonely; do you think they’d like to meet mine?” Dean raises an eyebrow at the angel and glances over at his brother, who just shrugs.

“What?” Dean mumbles. “Well, I got us a hunt!”

~

After the hunt and a few more lame attempts with pickup lines by Cas, the Winchesters and their angel buddy return to the motel. Dean quickly caught on to what Castiel was trying to do, and started responding with some of his own pickup lines.

“Dean, you are cute as hell, which is coincidentally where you came from.”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Dean asks the angel, countering the pickup line. Sam sighs.

“I’m gonna take a shower, how about you both…work things out,” Sam states. “I hope you’re done when I’m done.”

“Maybe, but how would you like to be touched by an angel?” Castiel responds to Dean, ignoring the younger Winchester. The hunter shrugs, stepping closer.

“Well, that depends. What time do you have to be back in heaven?” Dean whispers seductively. A slight smirk alights on Castiel’s face.

“You’re so hot Dean, you should be on the ceiling.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to get in your pants,” Dean chuckles. “Or do this.” The hunter steps into Cas’ personal space. Dean cups Castiel’s jaw in his hand.

“Do wha—“ The angel is cut short by Dean’s warm lips pressing against his. Cas quickly melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean places his other hand on Cas’ hip. Dean reluctantly pulls away for lack of air.

“Now one more question,” Dean tells Cas. Castiel’s brows furrow slightly, never breaking eye contact. “Are you the Impala? Because I want to ride you all night long.” And of course, at that exact moment, Sam decides to come out of the bathroom. He sighs.

“That’s so inappropriate, Dean,” Sam states, shaking his head slightly. Dean is quickly pulled down by Cas for another kiss. Dean looks over at Sam and winks at his younger brother. “Get a room.” Castiel and Dean ignore him, but the angel breaks the kiss anyway.

“I love you,” he states. “And I suppose those pickup lines worked.” Dean nearly doubles over laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“The pickup lines didn’t work!” Dean exclaims, clearly shocking Cas. “I already liked you, you idiot! I love you too.”


End file.
